In many instances bras have a tendency to loosen, change shape, or become repositioned so that they are uncomfortable and can actually cause some harm or sore areas. This is especially true for the highly active women in today's society. Also, after a bra is used for longer periods of time, washed, etc. it can stretch or otherwise lose its shape.
In some instances a resilient or elastic strip of material is included in the bra strap to provide a continuous upward bias. The problem with this solution is that the elastic wears rapidly and with each washing and wearing substantially changes its tension.
While most bras have an adjustable clip in each of the straps, adjusting this clip is difficult and must be accomplished strictly by trial and error. That is, because the clips are in the back and can't be reached while the bra is on, the clips are adjusted while the bra is off and then the woman tries the bra on to see if the adjustment was correct. Further, these clips can slip slightly so that over time the bra can become loose enough to be uncomfortable.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable bra strap.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable bra strap that is convenient to adjust.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable bra strap that is easily accessible and can be adjusted easily and virtually unnoticeably.